His Angel
by Beware the Ice
Summary: Fanfic of two characters. Warning: Yaoi!


Well damn. He'd been planning on spending the day with his Queen, not seeing to a meeting. But he **was** the King after all, he should see to at least some of what his subjects want, yes? Riiiight. So there he sat, at the head of the table, his head resting on his fist as he listened to the landholders bicker over who got the land that had recently been 'made available'. But that wasn't what the King thought about, nope. _Drav_ was the one that occupied Rev's thoughts, in all the angel's glory.

At some point though, Rev's attention was required, because two of the more powerful landowners had decided that the only way to solve the problem was to fight. That wouldn't do. Not right now. Because Rev didn't feel like it; and a fireball was all it took to end the argument, and set the table on fire. Again. Oh well, it was an easy matter to get a new table, something like the fiftieth time this month. And not all of those were because of fireballs, some of them were because a certain pair had… uh… 'dented' the table a few times. Those had been fun days though, no boring landholders to listen to because the room was already …ah… occupied.

He was distracted again, only barely listening to the landowners complain and whine and argue. He sat up straight only when _his _queen walked in the room with a serving of tea. Drav gave Rev a look, setting the tea down in the middle of the table's remains. Rev knew what that look meant, and decided that this meeting needed to end _now_. The land could wait, more would probably open soon enough anyway, especially if those idiots insisted on ignoring the disdainful glare he was giving them.

Soon to be dead idiots, Rev decided, his fingers idly playing with the beginning wisps of a slowly forming fireball. Another one, yes. Why? Because Rev wanted Drav, and not in a few minutes. _Now._ The landowners could die off for all he care, maybe then he'd actually be able to do something he'd spontaneously planned. But this time, they took notice and fled back to the far corner of the room.

_Easier targets, _Rev thought, but Drav was waiting. He could torment them later, but he needed to satisfy that craving right now. That insistent craving that demanded he take Drav over and over again just to see his queen writhe and moan under him. His favorite sight. The thought of it brought a slow smile to his lips, mind drifting yet again.

That was very likely the only reason the landowners made it out alive, because Rev was so distracted. How could he not be? Drav was good at providing very pleasant distractions, even if all he did was look at Rev. That was all that he needed, period.

It came to Rev's attention that Drav and he were alone, and they could have their fun now…

They'd walk side-by-side just an hour later, no sign but for the grin on Rev's face and his ordering the carpenter to make a new table as the other one had 'mysteriously' broken that they'd done anything but talk. The usual mutters would follow them, ignored by Rev for the moment at least. He was happy right now, few things could spoil it.

Rev didn't exactly keep his hands off Drav as the two walked to the throne room, whether it was an arm around his queen's waist or pulling him close just to kiss him, Rev paid more attention to Drav than where he was walking. The king's subjects knew well enough to get out of the way long before Rev could crash into them, it wasn't like they wanted to become ashes just for being in the way. But there were worse reasons to die one could suppose, if they counted on a whim burnings.

It was midnight, time for Rev to listen to the idiots that wanted to beg for favors. Today though, he wanted Drav to stay close to him, so when he got into his throne Drav stood beside it. No one had shown up, and Rev cast a quick glance to Drav. When he looked up again a man stood there, and he scowled. "What do you want?"

The mortal muttered something, too quiet, then looked away from Rev and to Drav. Now that wouldn't do, Drav was _Rev's _queen, shared with no one. Ever. No one else was allowed to look at him like that. It made Rev angry, a mortal looking at his Queen like that? No. That brought on the flames, reducing the man to a pile of ashes where he stood. Temper triggered, Rev no longer even felt like bothering with the mortals. He announced it too, making sure that even those hovering near the door heard. They'd have to come back the next day, and only had seconds to leave before the King would burn them as well.

When he looked to Drav, the glare softened. Belatedly he realized that he hadn't meant to lose his temper in front of Drav. Rev sighed quietly, slipping down from his throne to pull Drav close and simply hold him for several minutes as he tried to think of something to say.

"Aniki?" Drav looked up to him, lifting himself onto the tips of his toes to kiss Rev. "You are stressed, come with me."

Rev would allow himself to be tugged off by his queen, led out of the throne room and into the empty library. Drav always knew what to do, that was one of the many reasons Rev cared for him so much. He couldn't exactly say love, not anymore. Not after he had lost Drav the first time…

Drav sat himself on the ground, looking up at Rev. "Don't worry, the world knows we are only for each other and that that won't be changing anytime soon. We won't be separated again."

Again Drav had guessed what was wrong without error. That simple reassurance made Rev's face brake out into a rare smile, one of a happy predator. "I know. Anyone that tries will burn." He sat beside his queen, running one hand through the beautiful white feathers of his queen's wings. "These, and you, belong to me."

"Always Aniki." Drav lay his head on Rev's shoulder, happy to have him all to himself even of it was only going to be for a few minutes.

Like this, alone with his queen, Rev could truly be happy. He could smile and joke and feel like he still had a real heart. It was his personal paradise. Drav knew this, and Rev had no doubts that that was exactly why his queen had dragged him off to here. To be really alone where few knew where they were, where Rev could relax and concentrate on his queen, where the two were alone and free to do whatever they wanted, however they wanted to do it.

Rev felt his eyes drooping. He couldn't help it really. He'd been awake for the past day or so, and it had made him soo mad that he couldn't spend enough time with Drav. Now that he was with him, Rev was relaxed enough to sleep, not that he wanted to at any rate. No, he wanted to remain awake and spend as long as he wanted with his queen alone, because all alone was good. Mmmm, but sleep was so very tempting considering that no one had seen them enter the library and therefore no one knew where they were.

And it wasn't like they'd go looking for the king and queen, since Rev had exploded like he had. Who in their right mind would willingly go looking for that kind of anger? Rev yawned slowly, pulling Drav even closer to him. He couldn't get enough. He was helplessly, hopelessly addicted to the angel and everything about him. His Drav, his queen, his angel. All _his_. There was no way to get enough, every time he thought he'd gotten enough something else would catch his gaze and he'd have to touch Drav again. A touch, a caress, a grope, a kiss. All easy enough evidence of Rev's addiction to the angel.

Everyone else could, well should, ignore that. After all, Rev was the king and nothing supposedly held sway over him. But his subjects knew the truth. Though he no longer had a heart so to speak, Drav owned what remained, even if Drav was the queen of the pair. If Drav wished it, then chances were that Rev would do anything.

When the king yawned again Drav spoke. "Aniki, you're tired. Let's go lay down." Mismatched eyes settled on red ones, caring and concern in the former pair. "It's not good for you, missing so much sleep. Makes me worry."

Rev would have no choice but to nod at the words. How could he refuse Drav of all people? His queen was just too cute for him to deny him anything he wanted that was within his means of obtaining. If it wasn't, then Rev would find someone and 'convince' them to go and get and or do it for him. Why, well he enjoyed spoiling his queen. "Alright. But in a few minutes." Rev wanted to stay in the old room, surrounded by books that hadn't been opened in at least several weeks, alone with the one person that could make even the darkest days in the Underworld into the brightest days anywhere, and all he had to do for that was look at Rev. Idly, Rev wondered if Drav knew how much he meant to him. He probably did.

Drav would nod once, kissing Rev again. Rev wasn't the only one addicted to the other. Simple presence was enough to make Drav feel better, and anything more was certainly a plus. Drav enjoyed their time together, in the library. He even got up at one point to pick up an interesting book and sit back down close to Rev to read it. Since they couldn't light the lamps without alerting the entire place to their hiding place, Rev held the wisps of a flame just high enough to cast an orange light on the books old pages.

Drav read it aloud to Rev, a story of love overcoming all obstacles. The two took turns reading it, smiling at each other when parts reminded them of themselves and everything they had gone through not only together but when they had been apart as well. "This book. I want to take it back to our room." Rev decided, slinging an arm over Drav's shoulders and kissing him.

Drav nodded, closing it with a finger in the pages so they wouldn't lose their place. Together they got up, walking out of the library side by side once more. Rev would yawn again, the king tired and leaning more on Drav than walking on his own. But that didn't matter because most of his subjects had gone to their own beds and so none of them were out and about to see the two.

And that was well enough anyway, with a sleepy Rev things could get strange. Together the pair made their way to the royal chambers, a slight smile on Drav's face the entire time. He had his Rev all to himself, no sharing at all. That was the perfect thing about being with Rev, he knew he'd never leave him. They'd always be together, nothing would ever be able to keep or tear them apart. Not ever again.

Ironically enough, when they finally made it to the royal chambers and into their bed, it was Drav that gave in to sleep first. He cuddled up close to Rev's side and fell asleep, a smile on his face. Tiredly, Rev ran a hand through his queen's hair. Sleepily, he murmured, "_My Angel_." As Rev fell asleep too.


End file.
